Fauna Rabbittson
Princess Fauna is the princess of Earth Fairies and the last fairy on Earth. Personality Profile Fauna is very upbeat, cheerful, and willful, caring a great deal for animals and loving them, keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She's very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn as she didn't want to believe that fairies exist. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Blossom, and this makes the two quite close. The Delux first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where she and her father work, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Mabu , whom she loves very much. Seasons |-|Season 4= Fauna appears for the first time in the witrine of the Love & Pet. Because the shop wasn't opened yet, Luna gets rid off her in a rude way. Because she unconsciously used her power to talk with fairy pet, this accident was mistaken as Wizards of the Black Circle assault. Fauna is initially wary of the Dlux, thinking that they are just a bunch of snobbish vain girls. She worked as a bartender and waitress at her father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar. Later, she changes her opinion when the Delux follow her to her personal room at the Frutti Music Bar because the Delux realized that she was downloading more than one pet (she downloaded several, all under different names). This makes her even more suspicious of the girls, thinking they're crazy. She also said that she and Mabu need to lose those crazy girls. Later on, after escape to Gardenia's factory area, she is attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, leading her to believe in magic and the Delux earn their Believix. Slowly and after learning that she is the Fairy of Animals, Fauna starts to use some limited power on Mabu, such as making him talk along with the Fairy Pets. After a while she decides to show her powers to her Dad, but during her attempt, Fauna discovers that it is Amiun in disguise. After being kidnapped, Fauna manages to escape and save her dad, but Dantols tries to stop her. After Dantols harms Mabu, Fauna becomes very enraged and transforms into a fairy, just like how Blossom first transformed herself in Season 1 when she was facing the Triunx. After struggling to use her new magic to protect herself, the other Delux girls sensed her magic trail and arrive to save her. Once Fauna reunites with Mabu and Ben in Gardenia train station, she complains to Blossom that she does not want to be a fairy, as it is too dangerous, but when Garnom attacks Blossom and Fauna's father, with help from the mysterious woman in her dreams, Fauna fights back. As she gains more confidence with each passing day, she wants nothing more than to free the Earth fairies from imprisonment. She plays a vital part when the Delux need to free them. Once Fauna helps free her fellow Earth Fairies, she feels sad due to the fact that they all want revenge. After Blossom defeats Tainel in a fight several days later, Fauna manages to convince Amanda to drop her quest for revenge. After the Black Circle betray their promise to surrender, Fauna and the rest of the girls, especially Aurora, are deeply saddened by Siru's sacrifice in order to stop the Black Circle's plot. The following morning, Fauna has a vision of Amanda being trapped somewhere in the castle. After fighting off Tainel and the Warrior Fairies (including Aurora), Fauna frees Amanda from the magic mirror as she, being Amanda's daughter, is next in line to be queen. Once Amanda is free, Fauna is overjoyed at finally finding her mother, and Blossom again comments that she is so much like her. After following the Earth Fairies to the Omega Realm, Fauna aids Donna and the Delux in convincing them not to seek revenge and aids in the defeat of the Wizards once and for all. After leaving Omega, Fauna witnesses Amanda's abdication and the crowning of Tainel as the new queen (Fauna being too young to be queen herself), and Aurora rejoining the Delux, and returns to Gardenia with the Delux and Amanda. The following night, Fauna accepts Daragona's offer to study at Alfea. |-|Season 5= In the first episode of season 5, after one of the Delux's concerts, Fauna revealed that she will be working her last shift at the Frutti Music Bar. Fauna reveals to Blossom that she got accepted into Alfea, and would be leaving soon. As Blossom showed excitement for the fairy, Fauna told Blossom that she had been like a big sister to her, reminding Blossom of Maria. When there was an explosion on an oil rig near Gardenia, she wanted to help the Delux deal with it but instead was told to take care of the people on the beach by Blossom. In the following episode, Fauna is seen working her last shift while the Delux are performing their last concert. She also helps the girls and fellow concert goers clean up the beaches. When she arrived at Alfea in third episode, Daragona graciously welcomes and introduces her to all Alfea students, pointing out to everyone that she was the reason why magic has finally returned to Earth. When the Delux arrived, she was thrilled to be at Alfea and happy to see them. Since then, Fauna had a more minor role for the reason of the season. Fauna continues to have regular cameos while at Alfea. Later that year, in the ninth episode, she appears as a spectator for one of Luna's fashion shows. However, when the showcase went awry, Fauna and a couple of other students left along with some of the other girls. In the eleventh episode of the fifth season, Fauna was seen watching the annual Red Fountain wind-rider competition and cheered for the guys. At the beginning of episode twenty-two, Fauna is seen from the side lines, cheering for a volley ball game between the Delux (except Blossom) and Gewel's team. She appears again, along with Mabu, during Luna's fashion show in the twenty-third episode. In the twenty-fifth episode, Fauna is shown eating breakfast at Alfea with the Delux and other fairies. In the finale of season 5, Fauna is seen at the very end during the Delux's celebration concert. She is with many other attendees while cheering for the girls. |-|Season 6= In the beginning Fauna is seen inside Daragona's office, being called to heal a crow which the Delux found. After sometime, Fauna came to Daragona's office again with it, which has been given the temporary ability to speak. The crow then reveals the she is Lagrona, and explains what happened to Cloud Tower. Fauna asks the Delux for help to return Lagrona to her real form, Nina attempts to break the spell but fails. With the help of Ralliindu, she uses her magic to return Lagrona, Denise, Amy and Julie to their original forms. She is seen in the Alfea Gym, practicing with the Delux, except for Blossom. Fauna joins with the Delux girls and meets up with her mother, Amanda, along with the other girls' moms for Mother's Day. The girls and their respective mothers have a pizza party and celebrate with dancing. More coming soon...